The diseases of gingivitis and periodontis afflict large segments of our population. Such diseases are aggravated by the failure of the individual to remove food, bacteria and plaque lodged in the sulcus area between the teeth and the gingivae using presently available toothbrushes. The severity and pervasiveness of these diseases must be appreciated.
Uncomplicated chronic marginal gingivitis is the most common disease of the gingivae. It is the initial stage of the pocket formation and is always caused by local irritation, generally in the sulcus area. Gingivitis afflicts 65 percent the nation's school children. Periodontal disease is generally considered to be a disease of adults and its prevalence and severity increase with age. The incidence in the 19 to 25 year group is from 10 to 29 percent. While by age 45, 95, to 100 percent have periodonatal disease. The early stage of periodontal disease is gingivitis. At this stage, the gums become tender, swell, bleed and begin to recede. Later, the gingivae recede permanently. The teeth then become loose due to loss of supporting bone. Eventually the supporting structure for the teeth become so destroyed that extraction and replacement of teeth are required.
The recommended procedure for prevention and treatment of gingivitis and periodontitis is oral physiotherapy, the most important aspect of which is the use of a toothbrush for cleansing tooth surfaces, especially those in contact with the gingivae. Toothbrushing performed shortly after each meal keeps bacterial activity and irritation from plaque and food debris to a minimum.
The toothbrushing technique appropriate for use with the conventional toothbrush requires a great deal of operator manipulation which most people fail to do. The error most people make is that the toothbrush bristle ends are placed substantially squarely against the tooth face. By such method, the sulcus area between the tooth face and the gingivae is not cleaned when the brush is moved vertically or crosswise. In the proper method, the brush is inclined towards the gingivae by a rotation of approximately 45.degree. from the incorrect substantially square position. With such method, the bristles flex and some find their way into the sulcus area. Then, an arcuate motion of the brush head while keeping the bristle ends in place provides a cleansing action. This motion may also be supplemented by a motion of the brush in a direction perpendicular to the plane of view. This angulation and mechanical manipulation is often not possible by the operator particularly in the molar areas of the mouth and on the inner sides of the teeth. Furthermore, improper use of this method may do more harm than good. Excessive pressure and/or improper angle of the brush may cause the bristle ends to pierce the gingivae and thereby traumatize them.
In view of the difficulties encountered with the use of a conventional toothbrush, a wide variety of variations and modifications have been attempted. However, such modifications usually are so complicated that either the manufacturer cannot mass produce the brush economically or the user cannot be expected to obtain proper results without akward motion or tedious effort. Modifications such as angled bristles, long and short tufts and various complicated bristle or tuft placement have all failed to produce a commercially successful brush which pleases the manufacturer and user alike.
It is the primary object of this invention, therefor, to provide a toothbrush which is both economical to manufacture and effectively employed by the user to easily clean all of the teeth.
It is another object of this invention to provide a toothbrush which aids in the effective brushing of the most difficult tooth areas such as the lingual of the lower teeth and the distal of the last lower molars.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a toothbrush which is structured to allow ease of placement in any area of the mouth without interference or injury to the user.